


Welcome to the team

by greyraven



Series: The Musketeers Gym [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Louis is not a main character, Multi, Nobody is in a relationship yet, Pre-Relationship, The Musketeers and Constance being protective, mention of past assault (not detailed at all)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyraven/pseuds/greyraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When d'Artagnan finds a job as a boxing teacher at The Musketeers Gym, he believes waking up early will be his only challenge. His co-workers have another idea in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the team

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't written fanfiction in ages but then The Musketeers happened and I imagined an entire modern universe. As you do. This will probably have more parts later on too :) 
> 
> Please let me know if you notice any mistakes, as English isn't my first language.

D'Artagnan threw his keys on the couch when he walked in. He then threw himself on said couch with a sigh. What exactly _happened_ today ? All he wanted was a job to get himself out of the financial mess he had created when moving to Paris. Oh, he _had_ gotten a job. However, that job came with a group of people giving him a “warning” (that's what they had called it, but it sounded much more like a threat to d'Artagnan) on his first day. When he had not done anything. What kind of luck did he have to land a position in a gym where the previous job-owner had been an absolute asshole and had sexually harassed one of his co-workers ? This is was insane.

He reached for his phone in his pocket and dialled a number he knew by heart. He needed to vent to someone. After two rings, someone picked up and d'Artagnan could have sighed in relief.

“Alright, what crazy thing have you done this time little brother ?”

“Nothing. Louise, I promise it wasn't me. I just got a job working with a bunch of crazy people.”

“And this, my love, is why you never move miles away from your home and family without a plan!”

She tried to sound annoyed, but to people who knew her, you could hear the fondness in her voice.

“None of you will ever stop talking about this, will you? I am twenty-six. I am a grown-up, remember?”

She laughed. This was answer enough for d'Artagnan.

“This isn't funny Louise. You don't know what they did. They're crazy.” he said as he almost rolled off his couch in frustration.

“Fine. Tell me what happened.”

 

_Earlier that day ..._

 

D'Artagnan's clock went buzzing, and he thought it was the loudest he had ever heard it. He turned to the side to see the bright red 6 am stare back at him, taunting him. He gave a good slap on top of the clock and stood up almost immediately. How he managed it, he did not know but he could not risk falling back asleep and miss his first day at his new job. It was the first one he had found that was actually stable. So far, in his two months in Paris, his work experience had been small things, one day here and there, nothing sustainable. They also had mostly been evening jobs, delivering pizza, baby-sitting … So this waking up before the sun was up? It would take some getting used to. But it had to be worth it, right?

In about thirty minutes, he was all ready to go. He was supposed to be at the gym at seven, and have a day of observing, see how everything worked around there and also get his week's schedule. And he might be described as hot-tempered by his parents, as reckless and possessing a tendency to act on a whim by his siblings, but d'Artagnan was never late.

He grabbed his keys, which had ended up under his couch, and locked the door to his very small flat behind him. He had looked up online which tube line to use to get to the gym the night before, and made it there with five minutes to spare. First win. _The day started well, nothing will go wrong._

Not having the staff door key yet, he made his entrance via the front door, smiling like it was the most beautiful day in his life. The receptionist raised an eyebrow at him, as if he was thinking that no, being _that_ happy, _that_ early in the morning was not human.

“Morning!” d'Artagnan said cheerily.

“Can I help you?” the receptionist said, looking morose.

“I'm the new boxing teacher, it's my first day today.”

That grabbed the attention of the other man immediately, and he sat up straight.

“You must be Charles ...”

D'Artagnan cut him off on the spot.

“d'Artagnan. Nobody calls me Charles.”

“Alright. They're all waiting for you in the break room, that way.” He pointed to a door behing him.

“All?” d'Artagnan questioned.

Surely, not an entire group of people was required to show him around. He had only expected the owner to introduce him.

“Ah, yes. Richelieu, the owner, couldn't be here today. The other teachers are going to give you the tour and everything.”

The man was trying to hide something, d'Artagnan could tell. He had not been raised with six other siblings not to catch up a few things on people's expressions. One time, his younger sister had tried to hide a surprise party from him, but he had guessed it quickly. He had not said anything though.

Right now, he reassured himself : it could not be anything bad. He did not know any of them, and they did not know him. And maybe, just maybe, he had read the other man wrong, and it had nothing to do with d'Artagnan at all.

“Thanks!” he smiled again, and made his way towards the break room.

 

\--

 

When he opened the door, four people stood up in synch. That stopped d 'Artagnan dead in his tracks, on the door step. Maybe he had not misread the receptionist after all : he had been to enough family reunions or interventions to recognize one, or something like one. What the fuck was going on here ?

“You must be Charles?” the tallest of them asked.

“d'Artagnan. Nobody calls me Charles.” he repeated.

“I'm Porthos. Here's Constance,” he pointed to a redhead, stood with her arms crossed. “This is Aramis” he said turning his gaze to a man as tall as d'Artagnan. “And this is Athos.”

He pointed behind him and d'Artagnan's gaze followed to a man standing against the back wall, also with his arms crossed. The other man's blue eyes were firmly planted on him, as if trying to see through him. He also had a fencing sword next to him, within grabbing distance. Chances were, he was the fencing teacher. He had brown hair and a beard that was most definitely more than just a few days old. He hadn't intented to keep his eyes on the other man for more than two seconds but … The others in the room were all attractive in their own way, but something about Athos made d'Artagnan want to stare more than was polite. But he turned away and planted his eyes on Porthos again.

“Nice to meet you” he gave them a smile.

He was going to stand his ground, whatever was going on there.

“If you want to have a seat …”

“I'll be fine standing, if you don't mind.”

Aramis took a step forward but never went further. He had this angry look in his eyes, the kind that screamed something no one could understand without any kind of background. It was not an anger that was recent either.

“No problem.” Porthos said. “Since Richelieu isn't here today, and trust me this is better for everyone if the man never shows up again, we're here to give the tour and all the details.”

“However,” Constance started “We have to talk to you and … establish a few things first.”

D'Artagnan tilted his head, to invite her to continue.

“See, we've had a couple of problems with the previous boxing teacher...”

“Problems? Really Constance, that's what you would call what happened?” Aramis said with the same kind of anger his eyes expressed.

“Aramis, stop.”

The voice came from the back of the room, and was commanding. Athos. Alright, now that was not fair. Even his voice was attractive ? What was this ? Fortunately, he was not given the chance to start staring again at the other man, as Constance continued, without Aramis stopping her this time.

“Rochefort, that was his name, was crazy. He harassed one of our co-workers : send her pictures of very private parts of his body even though she clearly told him she was not interested. He waited for her outside of work, to, quote, “walk her home”.”

“Like Anne couldn't take care of herself.” Aramis added.

Constance shot him a look. Aramis raised his hands as if to surrender.

“He would call her at impossible times of the night and would not take no for an answer. Then one day he went too far and tried something else. Do you understand what I'm saying?”

D'Artagnan nodded but he did not want to stop her. It was clearly a story that did not require him adding in anything.

“Porthos and Aramis found her before he could …do it.”

Constance took a few steps, and found herself right in front of d'Artagnan.

“The police was involved, and Rochefort arrested. That night, before the police got there, Porthos also had to stop Aramis from … taking the matter in his own hands let's just say.”

One look behind Constance, and he could see Porthos and Aramis staring at him. Yes, now he understood the anger in Aramis's eyes. He also knew what that little show was for.

“So, d'Artagnan, are you going to be trouble ?” she asked him, as a conclusion.

He looked at all of them.

“No, no I would never … Of course not!”

“Good then.” And then, as if nothing happened, she touched a pile of papers on the table, and smiled at him. “Now let us explain to you how this place runs.”

 

\--

 

A half-hour or so after, a blond woman stepped into the room.

“Hi!” she said with a wave of her hand. Everyone waved back. Her eyes then stopped on d'Artagnan, with nothing but kindness in them.

“You must be the new guy! Nice to meet you, I'm Anne.” she extended her hand to him, which he shook.

“I'm d'Artagnan.” Something on his face must have betrayed his surprise to see her as he said it, because her expression changed.

She turned from him and looked at everyone, her hands on her hips.

“What have you done?”

“Nothing.” Constance said, looking as confused as she could.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Aramis added, and Porthos and Athos simply shook their heads in confusion.

“You're all the worst liars I've ever meet. Except maybe Athos who's half decent at it. But the rest of you … You gave him the talk didn't you?”

“Oh they did. They definitely did.” d'Artagnan finally said.

“Constance, I told you this was not necessary. I'm sure d'Artagnan is a good man. You didn't have to scare him off on his first day!”

“Hey, I wasn't alone in this okay? Aramis and Porthos helped me, and Athos just stood there.”

She sighed. “I'm annoyed with all of you. ” She added a good glare to her statement.

The others did not seem sorry one bit however.

“d'Artagnan, I'm sorry on their behalf.”

He gave her a smile, and said to settle the matter “It's alright, don't worry about it.”

 

_Back to present time ..._

 

“It wasn't okay! Louise, they cornered me!”

“Love, they didn't corner you, you had the door at your back, opened.”

“It was their intention though. And they kept staring at me all day like I was going to do something bad. I've had crazy co-workers, but that's another level right there.”

“They were just trying to protect their friend, and each other. Remember when I brought Adam home for the first time ?”

D'Artagnan took a few seconds to recollect the memory.

“And the meal was just this awkward moment of everyone staring at him ?”

“Exactly. You didn't know, but Edouard also gave him a talk at the end. And this happened because of few months before that Jean's girlfriend ...”

“Ran him over and never stopped. Yeah, I remember.”

“Exactly, so even if they had nothing against Adam, they were suspicious and were trying to protect me and the family.”

D'Artagnan sighed, but understood what she meant. And he saw it now, how what happened was just a group of friends trying to protect each other. He didn't say a word for a while.

“Now, are you going to quit or not ?” Louise asked.

“No, I won't. It's fine. I was just so happy that I got this job, I thought everything was going to run smoothly it took me by surprise. But it's okay.”

“Good. Because you would hate yourself if you did. Imagine not being able to see that handsome man you talked about ?”

“Ugh, Louise! He was … I can't even describe it.” His last words were muted because he buried his face in a pillow. “It's just not fair you know ? Thanks for reminding me of him. Thanks.”

She laughed and said fondly “Goodnight little brother.”

“Yeah, goodnight. And thanks.”

“Anytime.”

 


End file.
